Advocate for Health
Advocate for Health is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scout Council of the Nation's Capital. An Advocate is someone who supports a cause, generally in the hopes of making a change. Girl Scouts can, and should become advocates for issues that directly affect them. This patch program gives girls a voice to become an advocate for a healthy lifestyle. Girls are encouraged to use their voices to persuade others to make a difference in health issues that affect them. Consider what steps could be taken in your home, school or community to help promote a healthy lifestyle for girls. Then take action to have your voice heard. Do you want more or different activities taught in health or physical education classes? Do you want options for healthier foods in your cafeteria? Can you think of other actions that could be taken by your school or community to help you be healthy? Take Action... become an advocate for health. = Activities = Complete at least three (3) activities, including the starred one, and complete the evaluation form. # * Write a letter to your principal, school board, board of supervisors or other official to encourage your school to support healthy food choices for lunch and vending machines, or on another healthy living topic. # Make arrangements to appear at a PTA/PTO, school board or other meeting to promote the importance of health and wellness. Talk about the importance of healthy school lunches, healthy foods in school vending machines, more time for physical activity for all students, more health education, or a similar topic. # Research the steps that your school or school district is making toward improving school health and wellness programs. If there is a committee addressing this topic? Are there girl representatives? If not join it! # Write an article for you school, community, or an organization newspaper on why you feel it is important to be an advocate for health at your school and in your community. # Advocate for a healthy school environment. Promote school safety, conflict management and resolution, or other issues to help you feel safer at school. Talk to your school counselor or principal to promote peer mentors, assemblies on school safety and after school clubs to address one of these topics. # Interview a health teacher, school nurse, coach, or physical education teacher. What inspired this person to enter a field that promotes healthy living? What does this person think is the biggest challenge for girls to live a healthy lifestyle? Does she/he have any suggestions to promote and improve healthy living? If possible write an article about her/him for your school newspaper. # Organize a meeting or an after school club whose main purpose is to encourage and promote healthy living for girls at your school. # Become an advocate for health in your home. Talk to a parent of other adult about making healthy choices. Ask this adult to help you to exercise, develop good nutrition habits, and be mentally/emotionally healthy. Together develop a plan to help you and your family maintain a healthier lifestyle. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = GSCNC Patches and Council's Owns Advocate for Health Patch Requirements & Evaluation Form